The Hogwart's Chatroom
by thepotionsmaster369
Summary: the intimate late night chatroom convos , including our fav characters. PLEASE READ :
1. Asian Fetish

The Hogwarts Chatroom

_Bookworm:P_ : Hi

_Bookworm:P_ : Anyone there?

SexySev : Who is this?

Albino-Albus: HELLLOOO EVERYBODY , SUP MINGGAS?

_The Boy Who Scored__ is online_

_Bookworm:P__: _Hey Harry , how are you?

_The Boy Who Scored__: _OMG HERMOINE! I JUST KISSED CHO!

_Ginny:) __has signed off_

SexySev: Hence your pathetic username potter, shouldn't you be doing homework?

Albino-Albus: Well done Harry! Who knew you had an Asian fetish?

_Bookworm:P: _lol

_The Boy Who Scored: _I KISSED CHO I KISSED CHO WWWWWOOOOOOO

_RANGA-RON: _Did you touch it?

_Bookworm:P:_ Touch what?

Albino-Albus: HER BREASTS!

SexySev: Potter prefers his own

_Bookworm:P:_ RON! You guys are immature!

_RANGA-RON: _Well? Did u?

Albino-Albus: ?

_The Boy Who Scored: _um

_The Boy Who Scored: _ Yeh.

_MC-Mcgonagall:_ DETENTION POTTER

SexySev: JEALOUS MUCH?

Albino-Albus: lol

_RANGA-RON:_ OH SNAP!

_RANGA-RON: _Have fun in detention harry!

_The Boy Who Scored: _-.-

_Bookworm:P: _g2g , knitting needs to be done.

_Bookworm:P: __has signed off_

Albino-Albus: Now, now harry, no touching breasts until the second date.

SexySev: like u should know, Dumbledore.

_I LOVE PINK AND KITTENS__ has signed in_

_I LOVE PINK AND KITTENS:_ Im the undersecretary and the high inquisitor and if you don't go to bed now, you all will have detentions!

_SexySev,__ Albino-Albus,__ RANGA-RON,__ The Boy Who Scored,__ MC-Mcgonagall__ have signed off_


	2. The octopus Position

**Thanks for the reviews people :P Here is another installment of the Hogwart's Chatroom ;)**

XXXxxxXXX

_Slytherin-princess69_: Webcam any1?

_BlaiseZ198_: Pansy?

_Slytherin-princess69: _Yeh

_BlaiseZ198_: Ew , no wayyyyy

_RANGA-RON_: ROFL

_Slytherin-princess69 is offline_

_BlaiseZ198_: Any hot chicks wit webby?

_Ginny:)_: Yeh ;)

_RANGA-RON_: GINNY! HE'S A SLYTHERIN!

_Ginny:)_: RON! UR NOT MY FATHER!

_RANGA-RON_: SO! U shouldnt be doing this!

_BlaiseZ198_: lol

_BlaiseZ198 is offline_

_Ginny:)_: WHAT THE HELL RON!

_The boy who scored:_ He's kinda right Ginny

_Ginny:)_: FU both , u bunch of prats!

_Ginny:) is offline_

_DracoM is online_

_RANGA-RON_: Oh great its malfoy -.-

_RANGA-RON_: git

_The boy who scored: _lol

_DracoM: _Oi potter!

_DracoM: _I heard that cho dumped you!

_SexySev: _LMFAO!

_The boy who scored:_ fuck u

_SexySev: _even filch could hold a longer relationship

_Albino-Albus_: good one Severus

_Cho-darling_: and harry is a shit kisser

_The boy who scored is offline_

_Albino-Albus_: XD

_Cho-darling_: im serious it was like making out with an octopus

_DracoM: _hey cho , got webby?

_SexySev: _an octopus?

_Cho-darling_: his hands were everywhere and he was so wet

_Albino-Albus_: i like the octopus position , one of my favorites

_Cho-darling_: yeh draco , private chat?

_DracoM: _yeh k

_Cho-darling is offline_

_DracoM is offline_

_Albino-Albus: _its just you and me severus ;)

_RANGA-RON: _and me

_SexySev is offline_

_Albino-Albus: _now its just u and me ronald

_RANGA-RON is offline_

_Albino-Albus: _now its just me

_Albino-Albus: _oh well

_Albino-Albus: _NAKED TIME!

XXXxxxXXX

EWEWEWEWEW naked dumbles. NIGHTMARES. REVIEW.


	3. Satisfy me

**COOMMMEEE OONNNNN I know you want to review :) just press the little button. PRESS IT!**

**lol.**

**The Hogwarts Chatroom **

XXXxxxXXX

_LavenderHeartsRon_: Won Won?

_LavenderHeartsRon: _r u there?

_LavenderHeartsRon: _RONNY!

_RANGA-RON is offline_

_Bookworm:P_: lol

_LavenderHeartsRon: _he probably has a bad connection or something

_Bookworm:P_: I doubt it

_Bookworm:P_: we were just chatting a few moments ago

_LavenderHeartsRon: _stay away from my bf hermione!

_LavenderHeartsRon: _he doesn't want u!

_The boy who scored:_ he's just with you for a the sex , lav

_SexySev:_ ROFL

_LavenderHeartsRon: _Me and ron r in LOVE

_Albino-Albus: _i was once in love

_The boy who scored:_ who with?

_Albino-Albus: _*blushes*

_SexySev:_ 0.o , who?

_Bookworm:P_: Please tell us Professor?

_Albino-Albus: _*blushes more intensly*

_MC-Mcgonagall: _TELL US ALBUS!

_SexySev:_ Do i detect a hint of jealously Minerva?

_Albino-Albus: _I'll tell you

_MC-Mcgonagall: _WAITING!

_SexySev:_ ?

_Albino-Albus: _I was once in love with...

_The boy who scored: _yeh?

_Bookworm:P_: *holding breath in anticipation*

_Albino-Albus: _Horace Slughorn

_SexySev:_ WHAT!

_LavenderHeartsRon: _ewewewewew EW

_Albino-Albus: _he was quite an efficient lover

_SexySev:_ Efficient aye ;)

_The boy who scored: _LOL!

_Albino-Albus: _Horace knew how to satisfy me ;)

_MC-Mcgonagall: _*throws up*

_Old'Sluggy is online_

_The boy who scored: _Well this is gonna b awkward

_Old'Sluggy_: Hello everyone

_Old'Sluggy_: What r you all talking about?

_SexySev:_ About how efficient you r

_Old'Sluggy_: -.^ , what ever do you mean Severus?

_Bookworm:P_: I um gotta go wash my um wig

_Bookworm:P is offline_

_The boy who scored_: yeh i gotta go um repair my vibrator

_The boy who scored is offline_

_SexySev:_ Albus here was just telling us how you "satisfy" him

_Old'Sluggy_: Albus?

_Albino-Albus is offline_

_MC-Mcgonagall: _ Chat roulette anyone?

XXXxxxXXX

**Yes ,horace and dumbles were together back in the day. CHILLING THOUGHT. anyway , REVIEW :)**


	4. Fluffy Handcuffs , Whips and Melted Choc

WOO! Yeh. Im pleased , i got 4 reviews yesterday.

Anyways today i have no school , so another chapter :)

XXXxxxXXX

_RANGA-RON_: harry?

_The Boy Who Scored_: hey ron

_RANGA-RON_: i had a dream about hermione

_The Boy Who Scored_: yeh i had a dream about voldemort

_The Boy Who Scored_: so what happend in ur dream?

_RANGA-RON_: dont tell

_The Boy Who Scored_: oooooo

_RANGA-RON_: well it started as hermione being in the kitchen making sandwiches for me

_Albino-Albus:_ I always say that women should get their heads out of books and into to kitchen

_Albino-Albus:_ MAKE ME A SANDWICH WOMAN!

_Albino-Albus:_ and then a blow job.

_SexySev: _ROFLMFAO!

_The Boy Who Scored_: ...right...

_The Boy Who Scored_: what happend next ron?

_RANGA-RON_: so then hermione got out some fluffy handcuffs

_RANGA-RON_: and a whip

_RANGA-RON_: and some melted chocolate

_Albino-Albus:_ what about some melons?

_Albino-Albus:_ ( . )( . )

_Albino-Albus:_ BOOBIES!

_Albino-Albus:_ hehe

_SexySev: _really mature albus

_Albino-Albus:_ B=========

_Albino-Albus:_ PENIS!

_RANGA-RON_: lol

_The Boy Who Scored_: pretty long isn't it?

_SexySev: _then its obviously not yours potter

_FUTURE DARK LORD6969696969696969:_ XD

_The Boy Who Scored_: who is the future dark lord ^.-?

_Albino-Albus:_ they obviously like the number 69 for some reason

_FUTURE DARK LORD6969696969696969:_ ITS DRACO MALFOY!

_RANGA-RON_: piss off malfoy

_xxxxNAUGHTY-LIBRARIANxxxx is online_

_xxxxNAUGHTY-LIBRARIANxxxx:_ im so horny

_Albino-Albus:_ me too

_The Boy Who Scored_: WHO IS THIS?

_RANGA-RON_: Madam Pince?

_xxxxNAUGHTY-LIBRARIANxxxx:_ wait

_xxxxNAUGHTY-LIBRARIANxxxx:_ is this chat roulette?

_The Boy Who Scored_: em , no

_xxxxNAUGHTY-LIBRARIANxxxx is offline_

_RANGA-RON_: that was awkward

_The Boy Who Scored_: ...

_Albino-Albus: _B===================================================================================

_Albino-Albus:_ PENIS!

XXXxxxXXX

LOL. like/not like /shocked and appallled /stimulated/ head filling up with mental images?

WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME :)


End file.
